Keep it in the family
by thedragonchaser
Summary: Set just after the seventh book, the Malfoys have to take stock of their recourses and move forward. But without the head of the household. INCEST/NON-CON to come in later chapters, dont like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

The bottle of Firewhiskey fell from his hand as he lolled over the side of the car door, barely able to keep his eyes open. He had been driving the car while beyond inebriated and he knew that the side was scratched badly, but nothing that wouldn't be able to be magically repaired. He was struggling to sit up in the driver's seat never mind being able to drive the car. He had thought about trying to drive back but there seemed little if any point.

Draco had been given the Jaguar by his uncle Rodolphus but was rarely allowed to take it out of the garage at Malfoy manor, it had upset his father too much, but not that it mattered anymore. He was doing all that he could not to cry. To have survived everything that he had survived, only to die of something so mundane was beneath a Malfoy.

Draco pulled his knees up tight to his chest, wanting to block out the pain that he was feeling, he felt a stab of emptiness in his heart, where the knowledge that his father would be home would have been. He wanted to be there for his mother but he couldn't find the courage to stay in the house and be there with her, knowing that his father had left big shoes for him to fill, that he was now the Lord Malfoy, and it was up to him to look after his family and his home.

He tried to open the car door to retrieve the mostly drained bottle but when he opened the door he lost his balance and fell from the car. Lying on the floor he could feel that his hair was in the Firewhiskey that had fallen out of the bottle onto the dirt of the grass land he had pulled up onto.

It was the sound of the gentle footsteps that bought him to his senses; he had no idea of how long he had been lying on the floor but he did know that his feet were still trapped in there, making it next to impossible for him to get up from the floor. He thought that he was laughing but there wasn't any way to be sure of that fact. Stood over him was a figure, he wasn't sure who that was either, all he knew was that they were stood over him, blocking his view of the moon. He was sure that he had been staring at the moon.

He wanted to defend himself when he saw that a wand was being raised to his face but like everything else that he was attempting to do it was impossible. The sobering charm struck him like a bolt of lightning. He tried to roll over, the facts of the night flooding back to him, but his feet were still caught up in the straps of the car seat belt.

Narcissa had no trouble in lifting him back into the car. She had managed to stop herself crying long enough to realise how long that he had been gone from the house. She knew that Lucius was going to die, it was inevitable and the only thing she had to hold onto was her son and she was going to be damned if she lost the two most important men in her life in one day. She moved him over to the passenger seat of the car, in true Malfoy style Draco had been driving with the roof down. In any other circumstances she would have thought that it was funny but tonight was not the time. She started to drive the car home, she had been taught by Bellatrix to drive after she had married Rodolphus, given his obsession with classic cars Bellatrix had to be a good driver.

She had gone six miles before Draco was capable of a decent conversation.

'It's all up to me now isn't it?' Draco rested his feet up on the dash of the car, his black blazer over his white shirt was open as he rifled in his pockets to find a cigarette.

Unable to hear him properly she pressed the button to have the roof of the car come back up so that she could talk to him properly and not need to shout over the rush of wind that was filling the car. She took off the sunglasses she had been wearing; Draco could see that her eyes were bloodshot from tears.

He inhaled, waiting for her to say something.

'You are the man of the house, that is true. But I will be on hand to help you as much as I can. I will not leave you on your own to deal with such things as the business.' Narcissa was doing her best to say the things that she thought that he would want to be hearing, but she didn't know what they were.

He let the cigarette fall out of the window and moved closer to his mother, stroking a hand down her cheek. It was nice that she wasn't wearing makeup for once; her skin was so fine that she didn't need it. She wasn't wearing her robes and instead was wearing loose tailored trousers and a white shirt. She was obviously still in shock; Narcissa Malfoy would never dress like this.

Draco let his hand fall from her cheek to her breast and cupped the soft flesh gently, she didn't lose her attention on the road, not even when he undid his seat belt and leant closer to her, kissing her cheek. His hand still rested on the breast that was closest to him. He moved his hand lower undoing the buttons on the shirt, jumping for joy inside when he realised that she was not wearing a bra and that he was able to caress her nipple till it was stood firmly erect. He leaned closer so that he could whisper in her ear.

'I know that he hasn't touched you for years. You know that I knew that right?'

Narcissa swerved, nearly running the car off the road. Draco was thrown off her as she forced her foot down on the accelerator. He didn't know what to do, and he could see the sternness on her face that told him he had crossed the line.

'Why do you think that I killed him Draco?' She straightened the car up on the road again.

Draco was too afraid to touch her again, there was a single tear rolling down her cheek that let him know that she was serious.

There were things that Draco just couldn't understand, not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Igor knew that the club was going to be packed that night, it was one of those nights, the magical electricity in the air was humming, pulling everyone who could feel it out for the night of debauchery. the curfew had been extended for those who had come of age and they were now allowed to out on a Friday night till 1am, it had been a part of the morale push to make England a happier place, the ratio of wizard to non magic's was lower there than anywhere in Europe and to keep the little magical ones happy they had seen an increase in their privileges. Igor thought how funny they all looked waiting to be allowed to come in a dance and fraternise with their peers without the over shadowed presence of their parents that they normally suffered at dinner parties.

He laughed at them silently as they filed in, the girls dressed like the muggle street walkers of old, corsets seemed to be the accessory of choice for them, and most of the boys seemed to be trying to look as out of place as possible as they donned their robes. It had been the way for so long to blend into the background but now that they were free to be whom they were out in open it seemed as though those who were different had never had to hide. It was refreshing Igor himself having had to grow up in a world where he had had to hide who he was and what he could do.

the platform that he sat on to survey his domain was lavish, and it floated above the dance floor he liked the way that he could still lord it over those he deemed to be his lesser and maintain his dominance over them. Two girls languished with him one on either side of his thrown like rest, he liked to maintain the look, letting everyone who looked at him know that he was the one who was in charge. He curled a finger around his beard as he watched the parade of adolescence. But then there was someone who caught his eye, he prided himself on knowing him cliental well and this girl was defiantly new.

He leant forward watching her, her hair was a shimmering cascade of perfect platinum, and rather than dress to leave nothing to the imagination her gown, for there was no lesser word, was a golden sheer liquid that seemed to pour over her body and swallow her in a puddle of precious metal that seemed to be transfixed to her feet. She was not beautiful in the face but she was captivating. He raised his hand behind himself and clicked his middle finger and thumb together; both were surrounded with silver rings. There were something's that just never changed.

'Yes sir what can I get for you.'

The underling that came forward bowed down for Igor to talk into his ear.

'I want you to take a drink to that girl there, and bring her here so that I can talk with her.'

As Igor spoke there was a smile on his face, he had no intention of behaving as a gentleman if the young lady were willing to come and talk to him he liked the company of the younger lady and she had the look about her that said she would be good company. He watched as the underling walked over to her with a drink on a tray. This was a move he did almost every night it was rare that he wanted to spend any time alone. And why should he have too? He had the money to have whatever he wanted and tonight he wanted the company of the unusual blonde.

Narcissa threw the car keys across the floor as she walked into the entrance hall of Malfoy manor.

'I suggest you don't walk away from me mother, you and I have much unfinished business to talk about, and you can't just drop a bombshell on me like that and then think that you can walk away.'

Draco didn't need to fight back the tears as there were none to fall, he was cried out over the situation and it was time to stand up and be a man, the way that his father would have wanted him to act in his absence. It was however taking more self control than he had to stop himself from ripping his mother to shreds.

'Oh Draco will you calm down and shut up, we will talk more in the morning but right now I need a drink and I don't think you are in a fit state to listen to what I have to stay any way we will talk more in the morning.'

She pulled open the doors to the study that Lucius had spent most of his time in when he was at home and went to his drinks cabinet where she knew that there was a bottle of Elfish wine that was older than anyone could remember and it seemed perfect for a night where all she wanted to do was erase everything from her mind. Draco was quick on her heels.

He pulled the bottle from her hands before he laid another finger on her, his actions in the car while they were what he had wanted it was not the right time to make such a move on his mother. She looked at him with steely eyes. She was not in the mood to be messed with; she didn't strike out at him she just held her hand out for the bottle to be returned.

'I want to know what is going on, did you kill my father?'

Narcissa didn't say a word and walked away from Draco, she sat herself behind the desk in the study putting her feet up on the varnished wood. She opened the draw and took out a cigar lighting it with the tip of her wand before she took a long inhale.

'Draco, he was not your father.'


	3. Chapter 3

Luna nestled into Igor's lap, She had drunk the drink that he had had sent to her, and how she was kicking back in his lap with a bottle of vintage black champagne that she was drinking from the bottle. Igor amused by her stroked the flesh of the back of her neck that was visible. He had hoisted her dress up around the middle of her thighs and rested his other hand on the skin that he had revealed. She was pretty enough, and the piercing of her eyes contrasted with the platinum of her hair put him in mind of the Malfoy girls. He wondered then if maybe Lucius had been out sewing his wild oats. He leant closer to her ear so that she would be able to hear him over the music that was pumping into the club.

'Do you know how much that is a bottle? You have drunk a good portion of my prophets for the evening.' He gave her a little smile before he ran his hand evening further up her thighs to the warmth of her flesh.

'And if you want that...' She held her legs tighter around his legs, 'It's going to cost you a lot more than just one night's prophet.' Luna spoke with a giggle before planting her lips against his with a harsh sharp drunken kiss. Her hands snaked its way over his chest and sought the smoothness of his skin beneath his shirt. She parted her legs for him to allow him to explore her body. The girls on either side of him had left when she had been bought up to his throne of decadence so they believed themselves to be alone.

Igor was the one who heard the little cough first, his attention drawn away from the lips of his drunken lips of his companion he knew without even looking that for some unknown reason that his wife had come to see him. She was too young to be out this late so whatever she had wanted had to be important. He pushed Luna away from himself so that she landed in a pile on the floor, shocked at her sudden dismissal from his lap.

'Ariadne my sweet a pleasure to see you, are you well my love?' He knew looking at her that she was not, normally when she would go out she would be dressed up to the nines but she was dressed so plainly and her eyes were red from what he could only assume was crying. Behind her, her body guard stood his hands folded in front of himself. Ariadne let another tear fall before she went to the arms of her husband, her tears falling rapidly, her whole body shaking with the effort of crying.

'Forgive us for arriving like this High master Karkaroff but Mrs Karkaroff has had some disturbing news,' Igor raised a hand to silence the body guard.

'Whats the matter my sweetest love?' Igor held her closer stroking her hair back and she nuzzled into his shoulder.

'My father is dead.'

Draco looked at him mother stunned for a moment, he was trying to take in what she was saying while the alcohol that he had imbibed was still leaving his body. 'What do you mean he was not my father? How could he not be my father?'

Narcissa put down the glass that she was drinking from and rubbed the space between her eyes while she was thinking. She didn't want to come right out and say that she was fucking another man when Draco was conceived and that Lucius was not his father; that she walked down the aisle already 3 weeks with child. She wanted to hold Draco; she saw that forlorn look in his eye all too often, that look that said he didn't understand and wanted help. It was the same look she had seen on his face when he was a little boy and he didn't understand why his kite had flown away and wouldn't come back. He was the sweetest little boy and she loved him more than any mother could love a son.

She got up from behind the desk and walked over to him, taking his chin in her hands she delicately pulled his face up to meet hers, there ice blue eyes looking into one another, their alabaster skin blending together as she kissed the tear stained flesh of his cheeks one at an time, kissing his eye lids and then his lips that were salted with the tastes of his tears.

'Hush my little one, it will all be clear soon I will tell you everything you want to know and I will answer every question that you have,' Narcissa carried on her sweet kisses doing everything that she could to make sure that her baby boy was comforted. 'But for now you need to rest. Do you understand me sweet one?'

Draco wanted to call out his mother's name but his mouth was busy as he felt the warm heat of her mouth pressed against his lips and her hands move to be around his waist, he wanted to call her mother but there was no way he wanted to think of her as a mother when he could feel the flesh that she had given birth to straining to want to be back inside her.

Narcissa pulled away from him breaking the kiss. She was scaring herself wanting him, and knew that now was not the time to think such things about him yet, the time for that would come all soon enough and till then she would need to contain herself. She lovingly stroked his head letting the soft pale tresses tease her fingers.

Rabastan didn't have his brothers tastes for cars so he travelled around London under his own steam whistling while he walked he looked once more at the parchment in his hand, the address that was written then smudging in the light mist of rain that was falling over head. He looked up; he was indeed on the right road. Bellatrix would be pleased to see him he was after all he was over an hour late from his expedition, but murder was not a quick game and she would understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix was waiting with the door unlocked, her wand in the left hand and a refilling glass of black champagne in the right. She was sick and tired of waiting for Rabastan but he was never on time and she should have been used to it by now. Her makeup was streaked down her cheeks, it wasn't that she felt any remorse for what she had done but she regretted that it had to be done.

It had almost all gone wrong Narcissa was told of his death before it had even happened but the error of time was little more than an hour but Rabastan had made up for it, getting the job done and making it seem an accident, leaving the cold dead body of the Lucius slumped over his desk, there was no doubt that the delay would have been down to Rabastan and his artistic flair when it came to murder but it was taken care of now.

Bellatrix swallowed as the door was pushed open, given that she was expecting Rabastan she was more than shocked to be greeted with the scared face of Rookwood, she had to look twice as they were so similar in stature but it was most defiantly him.

'What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here, you were most defiantly not invited, nor are you welcome!' Bellatrix winced as she finished the glass and placed it at her side the liquid slowly trickling to full once more. She crossed her legs over in the large leather arm chair before flicking her wand in the direction of the fire to illuminate the room. 'No wait let me guess you are here as errand boy?'

Rookwood hated dealing with Bellatrix he didn't doubt for a moment that she wasn't mad, but she was the contact between the dark lord and the Malfoy/Black coalition. To say the least the dark lord was not pleased with the news that Lucius had passed and had sent Rookwood to investigate the details. He had first been to her home to find her and her husband absent. So the search around London had begun. She knew better than to even hide her location from the dark lord, they all knew better than that.

'He wants him money Bellatrix, Lucius owed and it was time to pay up, the coincidence of his passing has not passed by unnoticed.' Rookwood crossed his arms over stomach standing to attention his eyes narrowing.

'That almost sounds like a threat, but you wouldn't be so stupid as to threaten me. Why don't you come in and we can sit and talk about this situation.' Bellatrix rose from the chair, signalling for him to sit. 'You look cold, and it is clearly raining outside, I'll get you a drink.'

Rookwood took a deep swallow before walking into the room. The door behind him slamming shut. He turned pulling his wand from his thick robes. Bellatrix smiled as from behind the door Fenrir Greyback let a growling rumble rise from his chest.

Narcissa had taken Draco upstairs to her bed, she thought about walking him to his own room but found the act of leaving him to be impossible, her room was different from the rest of Malfoy manor. The walls painted a soft yellow and the drapes and bedding white silk and lace. Draco had always loved his mother's room and it seemed fitting that now as young man he sought comfort in the same place he had done as a child.

The sun was just coming up as Draco opened his eyes the sunlight always hit the windows of his mothers room first, he had never questioned why his mother didn't sleep with the man that he had grown up calling father, she was a creature of light and it didn't make sense for her to not be in the sun, the room designed to always be the brightest in the house and the long window always kept dazzlingly clear as were the countless mirrors that hung around the room.

He had fallen asleep in her arms with her hair splayed over her pillows and down his face, he pushed hers back with his own, forgetting for a moment the tragedy that had led him to need her company the previous night and also the reason why he had such a pain in his head and the fait feeling of nausea.

He wanted to kiss her but didn't want to wake her. It seemed almost cruel too, he hoped that she was lost in some happier place where the shadow of death was only a distant memory. Maybe she was even was even with Lucius and he was getting to make love to her one last time. Draco then found a horrible sickness spreading from the pain in his head and stomach to the feeling of jealousy in the back of his eyes. He didn't want her to be thinking of him not when he was in her bed.

Draco pulled himself out of her arms and slowly let himself peel back the soft cream comforter that she had been sleeping under, he knew he was blushing when he saw that she was wearing only a soft cotton slip and lace panties. He had never seen her wearing so little. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her to over onto her back.

He kissed her.

His tongue parting her lips as his hands slipped onto her waist holding her closer, pressing the swelling of his groin into her own soft flesh. She opened her eyes to see that he was on top of her she wrapped her arms around him without even thinking about it, parting her legs as she deepened the kiss. She didn't want to pull her lips away from his as she didn't want any words to sully the most beautiful moment of them once again being physically as one.

The cotton slip was over her head letting their lips only being broken for a moment, he hands resting on her breasts as he fondled her nipples with his finger tips, feeling his physical excitement growing while he played with the hardening pink flesh of her breasts she pulled open his trousers and gently stroked him to the peak of excitement. Without hesitation he acted likewise and ripped the lace away from her moistening flesh.

He was inside her before he knew what was happening and thrusting with full force into her, her finger entwined in his hair as her hips matched the vigorousness of his own. Her tongue massaged his as their mouths locked together as they chased their climax with each other, Draco spilling into his mother as she called out his name as the sunlight washed over them.


End file.
